Hunter's Night
by moon.lit.raine
Summary: what happens when edward is in another rebellious stage and meets bella, a mythical creature hunter. what happens when they meet? how why does edward end up taking bella home to meet the family?


_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight OR the characters. I am just borrowing them for my story**__._

_**Here is a new story I've been thinking of. I've had almost all my time on this one…srry about my other stories…I'll get to them…I PROMISE!! Anyways, here it is!! Hope you like it!!**_

_MEETING_

_B.P.O.V._

'_Store closed' that's what every sign in every store on this trashed street said. I sighed and sat down on the steps to the store I was closest to. There was shattered glass all along the street. Graphite was everywhere, doors to stores were broken. There were only a few stores that were actually not out of business. I was in a really rundown town. A place to hide. _

_I looked down the dim street. The lamp down about three lamps was flickering; in that light I could see a couple walking my way. They looked happy. Happy, something I wished I could have but where I ran from, I couldn't get it there. That's why I was here, that's why I ran. This place was better than there, anything was better than going back. _

_The couple entered a store. Maybe it was one of theirs. They could at least buy things. Have money for food and clothing. I would have to find a job soon. I had to get farther away though. I was still to close. _

_I got up and started walking towards the store the couple entered. When I was one store away I heard people screaming. One deep and low the other high and frantic. They both sounded scared. What could that be? The lady ran out of the store and looked frantically around for something. When she spotted me she ran to me. Panting she said,_

"_Help! Derek. He's. in. trouble! Some crazy guy came out of nowhere and started attacking him!" _

"_What?" I asked. What was she talking about? Why would some dude attack them? _

"_Aren't you going to help me?" the lady asked her face pleading. There was another scream a scream of pure pain. This made me crack. WHY would someone do that to another? _

"_Go tell the police." I growled. She nodded then took off. I hoped that I would not be recognized as a missing person and be taken back. That would be pure torture. I wouldn't be able to escape again. I put that aside for the moment and bent down to get one of my daggers from beneath my pant's leg. I pulled it out of it's sheath and held it behind my back out of sight. _

_I crouched and walked toward the store's door. I tried to look through the window but it was dark and really dirty. There was no way I would be able to tell what was going on looking through there. I cracked the door open silently and looked inside. I could see two guys. The man from earlier and a boy about my age. The man form earlier was laying on the ground. He legs were bent the wrong ways. His shoulder was almost ripped of. His neck was bent wrong. It looked like his spine was broken. His arms were snapped and going in different directions. When I looked at his hands, one was broken and the other and the mouth of the other boy on it. There was no blood. Good, I didn't want to get sick. I looked at the boy, I gasped. He was beautiful! His shaggy bronze hair, the perfect figure. _

_His eyes snapped open. He looked to me. His eyes where burgundy. Blood red. NO! He couldn't be! But he had to be. A vampire. I had hoped that they weren't real. But I had been lying to myself. _

_The next second he was in front of me._

"_Delicious." he sneered at me. That knocked me out of my shock. Just as he was leaning down towards my neck I move. I punched him in his stomach with my free hand. He was harder than I liked and was used to but I would live. He clutched his stomach surprised that a 'human' could hurt him._

"_Your not getting __my_ blood vampire." I sneered at him. He shot a death glare at me and ran behind me. He didn't notice the dagger I held, probably to blood thirsty to notice much, or he didn't think it could hurt him. He leaned down towards my neck again.

"If I can help it, it will be mine,_ human._" he put his cool lips against my throat; I jabbed my dagger into his arm. It went through his rock hard skin like butter. I turned around, almost as fast as a vampire, twisting the blade in his arm.

"Like I said vampire, your not getting _my_ blood." Blood started to drip from his wound. He looked at it shocked. I knew he only bled because he had fed not even two minuets ago. His body hadn't had the time to absorb the blood he had taken in. I started to get nauseated, I looked away from the blood into his face, breathing through my mouth. I noticed his face looked a little different than before. He looked glad, ashamed, and curios.

"What you don't like the sight of blood?" he asked amused now. There was now no venom in his voice. There was guilt though, but barley. He hid it good.

"No, it's the smell. It makes me sick." I took my dagger out of his arm and stepped back. I got a cloth from my pocket and rubbed the blood of.

"It does look like your losing your dinner though. To bad you can't wrap it up. "

"Now why can't I do that"

"You'll be dead by the time I'm done with you, killer." he flinched at that. I wonder why.

"And how do you plan to do that?" I shook my head. Had he not seen what I'd already done to him?

"Have you missed the obvious already?" I asked my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I didn't think a vampire could be so oblivious." we heard sirens after I stopped talking.

"Crap" We said at the same time. I was annoyed but Vampire boy looked amused. He set the man on fire and then said,

"Try to keep up." He was then out the door with me right behind him. I was faster than most people I knew like me, but he seemed to be going slower than he could be. I pushed harder not wanting him to think me slow. I was ahead of him less than a second then he sped up so he was ahead of me. I pushed harder, I caught up to him barley and he seemed to laugh at how hard I was trying.

"I'm not as fast as you stupid blood drinking _vampire_." He stopped laughing after that. I couldn't see his face to see his emotion but I didn't care. I was going to kill him soon enough. When I had that thought though, It was painful. Like it wasn't to be. I wouldn't be able to do that. I don't know why, but hurting him more than what I'd already done seemed impossible. But having this feeling was impossible! Why did I feel that way to a _vampire_. I was born to kill them. To kill all harm full mystical creatures. Why did I feel I could not kill him? I didn't even know anything about him.

He started slowing down. Bringing me out of my thoughts. Then he stopped. I hadn't noticed where we were going, so when I looked around I was shocked. We were in one of those nice, new neighborhoods. I looked at the building he was walking towards and gasped. It was a beautiful house. It was made of brown brick. There was an arch over the door mad of wood painted white. The windows were rounded on the top and there was another window on the second floor over the front door. The driveway curved up to the house with grass on either side of it. There were plants by the porch. And there was a covering over the porch with the white arch at the steps of the porch. The house was beautiful and I loved it.

"Wow." I was in aw. I forgot what had happened and what I was thinking before.

"Are you coming or not?" vampire boy was now at the porch steps. I bent down to put my blade away then I ran, at human speed, the speed I like, to catch up with him. He opened the door for me to go through first.

"You know, your really fast for a human." he stated the obvious. Was he always like this?

"Maybe I'm not your average human, or not a human at all. Did you think of that? " I asked in a sickly sweet voice. WHAT was I doing?

" I noticed your not like other humans. Whether your human or not I don't know. Why don't you fill me in?" stupid vampire.

"Now why would I do that?" I asked curious as to why he would think that. I looked around. The inside of the house was beautiful to. You walked into a big room. There were other door that led to other places, but since they were closed I couldn't see where they led. There were stairs at the other side of the room leading upstairs. In the room we were in there was a couch and two comfy looking armchairs. In the middle of the room there was an oak table. The couch was a golden color in soft fabric. The chairs were black but in leather.

"Nice house." I complimented. **Why? **why was I befriending a vampire? My mom would freak if she ever found out. I gave one half hearted laugh at that.

"What?" Vampire boy asked.

"My mom would die if she know I was here and I hadn't killed you yet." I sighed "I just whished she would leave me alone. I don't want to fallow her side of the family." I looked at Vampire boy. He had a very confused face and was staring at me.

"What?" I asked blushing. Crap! He laughed as I turned my head away. Then he asked,

"What's your name?"

"Umm…I don't think you need to know that." Why would he want to know _my_ name?

"Hmm…how can I earn the right to know your name them?" This is now officially freaking me out.

"I don't know" guess I'll just play along, "Why would I allow someone who just tried to drink my blood know my name?" He looked ashamed by that. But _why? _Why would he be ashamed? I thought all vampires loved to drink blood. Vampire boy lead me to the armchairs and pointed for me to sit. I did and he sat in the couch across from me.

"I guess it is hard to go against, I didn't know what I was doing. I usually only drink the blood of evil humans. Like rappers, robbers, abusers. Humans like that."

"How do you know if they fall into that category?"

"I can read minds. I couldn't read yours. For some reason that gave me, at the moment, a reason why it was ok to attack you. I thought you had no thoughts, but now I see that you are smart. That wasn't the only reason why though. Do you remember me saying delicious?" I nodded and he continued, "I said that because your blood is the most delicious blood I've ever smelt. Even sitting here is hard, to not attack you I mean." this really didn't shock me to much. I gave a few laughs at that.

"What's so funny? That isn't a laughing matter!"

"actually that doesn't surprise me much. I told you I might not be human right?" he nodded his head, "That explains why my blood is more potent to you. I'm not fully human and my non human half has good smelling blood to a track vampire, so we don't have to search for them." Vampire boy was really surprised at this.

"Then what are you?"

"You haven't earned the right to know my name, let alone no stuff about me." I said smirking. Vampire boy just glared.

"I am sorry about attacking you though, I wish I hadn't." I nodded "Isn't that good enough?" he asked annoyed.

"No. You still kill humans, whether they be bad or good. That still makes you bad and means, I'll have to kill you." Vampire boy thought for a minuet.

"What if I stop drinking from humans?" I lifted an eyebrow. That was not likely.

"How?"

"I can drink animals instead. I've done it before. And my old coven drinks animal blood."

I stared at him shocked. I was never told that.

"Why are you so surprised? I thought you hunted vampires. Your suppose to know everything about your prey." I shook my head. He wouldn't understand, but it was worth a chance.

"I don't want to hunt vampire and I was never told that. This is the first time I've been away from home in five years." my voice was filled with pure sadness. It was true. After my mom told me more about what I was supposed to be, I wasn't allowed out of the house before all my training was done. It still isn't done, but I couldn't take it anymore. It was to much for me to handle.

"Why?" Vampire boy seemed really sad for me. But why? Why would he feel that way? But why do I feel I need to tell him all this?

"Never mind. You still haven't earned the right to know my name or anything about me." My voice was sad. But this seemed to get him thinking.

"Is drinking animals blood not enough?" he asked. I guess it was. But how would I know he would only drink animal blood and not humans?

"How will I know you will only drink animal blood not humans?" I asked.

"You could come with me to forks." What is he talking about now?

"what do you mean?"

Well my old coven lives in Forks at the moment. If I went back to drinking animals again I would go to live with them."

"Oh. Wait- did you say, Forks?" Why, how? WHAT? How could a coven of vampires live in Forks? I thought my mom was watching over my father!

"Is there a problem with Forks?" He asked confused about my outburst.

"Well, it's just that, um, my father lives in forks. That's all. I was just shocked. That's all."

"Well if we go to forks you can live with your father and I can live with my coven. That would make it easy. You can watch over me. If I slip and drink from humans then you can kill me. Does that work?" if I went along with this I could see my dad again! I could watch over Vampire boy and I could figure out what this feeling I have towards him is. I could also learn more about vampire.

"Yep. That'll work."

"Then what's your name?" He seemed a little to eager to know my name but I didn't give it much thought.

"Bella. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. But call me Bella. How about you?"

"My name is Edward Cullen."

**So what'd you think? Was it better than my other stories?? Worse?? Is there anything that you would like to have in this story?? If so let me know!! Review and let me know how it was!! Enough description?? Want more?? More feelings less talking more fighting more or less of anything?? Should I do more than one point of view or just Bella?? I want criticism!! So let me know what you thought and what you want in the story!! Thank you sooooo much for reading this story!! Now time to write the next chapter!**

**Andy**


End file.
